Trickters of Undying Loyalty
by Jgal
Summary: while reasting from their search for the jewel shard the gang gets attaked by two other hanyous and their human mother. However they end up helping the three to find a save haven to live. but some are beliveing that Inuyasha is the father of the twins. Ev
1. Crafty Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If you have read my other fic "Sesshomau's Forbidden Bonds" somethings in this may sound familier. If you haven't you're in for a treat.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the clear cool sky as the Inu gang continued along their journey to find all the sacred jewel shard pieces.

Kagome: "Aaahhh, this feels nice, the sun is up the breeze is cool. Just the perfect time for traveling."

Sango: "You said it. Honestly I hate walking in hot weather."

Kirara snuggled closer to Sango's neck and resumed her little catnap.

Unknown to them two sets of glowing yellow eyes were watching them from the bushes lining the forest. Shippo glanced behind him to the brush to see nothing there. "That was odd."

Inuyasha: **"Sano and Hegiowu**

**Tricksters of Undying Loyalty"**

"Okay. And this is an armadillo. It can roll itself into a hard ball to protect himself if he's in danger." Kagome said to the fox demon Shippo who was sitting on her lap gazing at her biology book.

Shippo: "It looks like a plated rat."

"Yes, but the oddest thing about it is that when it breeds it always has quadruplets."

Inuyasha interrupted the lesson with his usual grunt and groan, "What are you doing with the kid? If he really wants to be useful around here he should be learning how to fight instead of looking at all that ridicules stuff from your time."

Annoyed Kagome sprung to her feet knocking Shippo off her lap, "For you information it's called biology and it wouldn't hurt for him to learn some modern education."

Inuyasha: "Yeah right. Next thing you're going to make the poor guy worry about 'tests' and these 'exams' you always seem to be afraid of."

Kagome: "They are not scary! Just so you know some quizzes are quiet fun if you've studied hard enough."

Inuyasha: "Feh. Like it's going to us any good in this place and time. He should be practicing his fox fire so it can do more damage then just annoy the enemy"

Kagome: "It's always fighting with you isn't it?! What would you do when all these wars end? With just a basic education Shippo can be more successful in this world than dumbfounded goof like you will ever be."

Inuyasha: "GOOF?! What kind of insult is that?!"

The demon slayer Sango and the monk Miroku were sitting at the opposite side of the camp watching yet another argument of their personal soap opera.

"They sound like two bickering parents discussing their child's future." Sango said nibbling slightly on her chopsticks. Miroku held up a piece and candy octopus just a foot away from her face, "Two minuets until Kagome says 'sit'."

She grinned and put up a piece of squid, "Two seconds."

One-one thousand, two one thousand….

"SIT!"

BANG!

They gazed through a thick cloud of dust to see a flattened hanyou laying face first in the ground. Sango snatched Miroku's candy octopus and plopped it in her mouth, "Better luck next time."

Miroku: "You're so cruel."

(A few moments later)

"It's strange that we've haven't found anymore jewel shards other than Naraku's huge one." Kagome pondered as she starred thoughtfully at her lunchbox.

"It maybe that there are no more jewels left to be found." Miroku said finishing off the last of his soda.

At that moment everyone was either backwashing or practically choking on his or her bite of food.

"What makes you say that?" Shippo asked while he still had a bit of fried ship sticking out of his mouth.

Miroku: "Think about it. Lately when we've seen Naraku using the sacred jewel it was always near completion, we haven't found many shards lately and the empty gap in his grows smaller."

Kagome drew out the vile that contained the three jewel shards they've collected, "So you're saying that we have the last shards."

The monk nodded, "Indeed, and that means we'll have to face Naraku sooner or later to get his piece."

Suddenly the sky began to darken and an eerie wind blew slowly across the valley. Inuyasha glanced over to the little fox demon, "Shippo, are you playing your tricks again?"

"That…. isn't…. me…." said the kitsune shaking nervously.

A fiery blue flame materialized on the horizon, "Wondering travelers, you have trespassed into the territory of the Great Hound Demons!"

Kagome trembled slightly, "Hound demons?"

Inuyasha just humphed, "It's just a little trick."

Blue Flame: "A TRICK?! Let me tell you half-breed that my power is very real, and immanent. No one has ever faced my wrath and lived to tell."

"He sure sounds confident." Sango said as she readied her boomerang.

Miroku: "I wonder how it knows Inuyasha is a half demon."

Inuyasha lunged at it with his deadly claws. The firey mist and darkness disappeared as soon as he touched it.

Kagome blinked with surprise, "It's gone."

The hanyou flecked his fingers annoyed, "Well that didn't put much of a fight."

Shippo turned back to the camp quickly as he heard a rustling sound coming from Kagome's large yellow bag. He crawled on top of the bag to take a look when something sprung out and raced toward the woods. "Kagome, Inuyasha, something came out of the bag ands heading to the brush!"

Immediately everyone raced to the scene. A small silver ball of fluff was rolling in the tall grass when Inuyasha plucked it out like a weed. "Now this is strange."

The others caught up with him to see the unusual critter.

Miroku: "What is it?"

Sango: "Looks like a ball of fur."

Shippo: "I've heard of wild hairballs but this is ridicules. Kagome, is that what you call an armadillo?"

Kagome: "Is it alive?"

Inuyasha rolled it around in his hands trying to keep a firm grip on it, "I don't know, I can't get a good scent from it. Like it's not alive." He just inspected it for a moment, then lightly tossed it in the air. It was about 3/4ths the size of Shippo, just as light, and sat motionless in his hands. The dog demon glanced at the little fox sitting on his shoulder, "Are you sure this is what came out?"

Shippo: "Ah huh. Positive."

Kagome then leaned closer to get a better look, "It must have; because I can sense the jewel shards we collected in it."

At that moment the sky went dark again and the same cold wind started to blow fiercely.

Sango: "Here it comes again."

Inuyasha turned his head from the ball for only a second. The next moment when he looked back to find that the thing was gone and red bite marks on his hands took its place. "Aaeeeeoooowwwww!"

The gang turned back to the demon to see that the little hairball was rolling away again. And at full speed.

"Oh no you don't." Shippo pounced onto the rolling fur ball, only to get caught up and carried around for the ride. The little kitsune tightened his hold on the thin coat of fur and resisted the urge to throw up. "Soooooommmmoooonnnnnne hheeeeelllllp meeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

"Hang on Shippo! Sango shouted as she threw her hiraikotsu ahead of the fur ball. The giant boomerang dug a deep trench in the ground forming a circle around the renegade fluff. The ball and Shippo fell into the ditch and stopped immedeitly.

"Shippo are you alright?!" Kagome asked worried as she lifted the dizzy kitsune from the hole. The little demon had swirls around his eyes from the long spin. "Uuuuuuuuug I think I'm goanna throw up."

Irritated by the constant nonsense Inuyasha reached into the ditch and grabbed hold on the 'very' fuzzy ball, "Alright we know you're not just some hacked up hairball, now uncoil and give us back those jewel shards!"

The ball just shook slightly and remained still.

Inuyasha: "Are you saying you don't want to come out?"

The ball shook again, only in an attempted up and down motion agreeing.

"Well that's just too bad!" The hanyou grunted as he tightened his grip on the ball to force it open.

The little ball just clamped itself tighter against the hanyu's claws.

"Inuyasha let me try." Kagome said as she grabbed the fur ball from his grasp. "Hey come on out little fellow. We're not going to hurt you."

The white ball shook again.

"Kagome them snatched a piece of cooked pork and hovered it near the ball, "You can have some of these yummy goodies if you come out."

The ball slowly uncoiled reveling a small white haired demon with black highlights, golden eyes and faint fur on his skin the same color as his hair. He wore a bluish tan cloths similar to Shippo's.

Kagome: "Awww. He's so cute."

Sango: "He sure doesn't seem harmful."

Miroku: "Yes, and hardly one to project some frightening illusions."

Suddenly a black silver flash whizzed passed them grabbing the little demon from the girl's grasp.

"Hey?!"

Everyone looked ahead to see a small dog-like demon with the same color fur holding the hanyou in its jaws. "Leave this place of feel our wrath!"

Kagome starred in surprise, "So it's the dog who's talking?"

Inuyasha glared at her for a second, "And what you have against that?"

The dog and cub raced down through the valley and toward the forests.

"Hold it right there!" Miroku shouted as he drew out his charms and threw them at them. The talismans struck the demons with strong magics and knocked them out.

"Oh you poor things." Kagome exclaimed as she and Sango gathered up the little puppies and carried them back to the campsite.

"Great job Miroku. Now what do we do with these guys?" Inuyasha asked grumpily as he inspected the two tricksters while the girls set them doen on the blanket. Aside from the demon's physical appearance they were remarkably identical in color, size and were about the same age as Shippo.

Kagome starred at them restraining all temptation to smother them, "I don't know but that one looks like either a white Shippo clone or a minne Yasha."

Miroku examined their body structure with a charm ready, "Judging by their appearance they appear to be canine demons, wouldn't you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I would say, but it's strange they smell somewhat familiar but I can't tell why. Their human blood is covering up most of their scent." Inuyasha answered as he held the more humanoid demon by the tail and sniffing.

Shippo: "Huh? They're half demons?"

Inuyasha: "Yep, one half each."

Kagome: (slant eyed) "Bad."

The little demon that Inuyasha was holding slowly opened his eyes. His tiny yellow eyes met his captor's gold ones and was in a trance for a short while.

Mesmerized, the large hanyou set the little one down on the blanket with the other one, "It's alright kid. No one's going to hurt you."

Just then the young puppy started to howl to the sky in a high whimpering voice. (You know like little Lady on 'Lady and the Tramp')

"Now look at what you done you made him cry." Kagome scolded trying to calm the little guy down.

Inuyasha was infuriated, "What I'd done?! I haven't done anything!"

Fwet!

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow was shot at the group and struck Inuyasha in the arm.

"AAAOOOWW! Alright who shot that?!"

* * *

Uh oh, someone's heard the pupy's call. Read and Review. 


	2. Human Parent

Disclaimer: Jgal: (taps a conductor's stick in front of an quire(can't spell) Quire: (jgal does not ouw Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Jgal: (bows) That pretty much says it.

**"Sano and Hegiowu and their Warrior Parent"**

Emerging from within the forest barrier a warrior in a dark blue battle kimono stood ready with another arrow to fly. "Sano. Hegiowu. We're leaving!"

The conscious pup was still paralyzed by the charm spell but tried to drag the full dog toward the newcomer. The stranger stood alarmed that the other pup wasn't moving and sprung from the forest line to nearly ten feet away from the group, "What have you done to them?! Answer me or endure more pain!" aiming her arrow at the hanyou's heart.

"We mean no harm!" Kagome exclaimed trying to help Inuyasha remove the arrow.

Stranger: "Lies! You will pay for harming them."

"I can assure you they're all right!" Miroku pleaded.

The warrior tugged on the arrow more aiming closely at the half demon. When suddenly the attacker collapsed in front of the group.

Inuyasha: "Well that was weird."

Sango: "I wonder what happened."

Kagome approached the unconscious archer and pulled off the dark shroud covering the face. She gasped as a lady's face appeared from the under the mask, followed by a black river of thick wavy locks. "It's a woman."

The monk perked up in interest, "Really?"

The semi mobile pup (tried to) raced toward the woman, "Ma ma ma ma."

Everyone: "Mama!?"

(An Hour Later)

"Pardon my sons for the trouble they've caused. These days it's getting harder to control them. I guess that's how twins are. Especially boys." The woman said as she took a sip of bottled water Kagome gave her. The spell over the two tricksters had worn off and they munched hungrily at the food the others offered. Inuyasha managed to remove the arrow easily but his arm became unbearably itchy.

"With such crafty tricksters no wonder you passed out from starvation." Miroku said passing her a bowl of rise they packed. The woman accepted the bowl and bowed slightly, "Thank you monk. My name is Soun Yee. The one with thicker fur is Hegiowu. And next to him is the younger brother Sano."

"Yeah yeah that's nice. Dang it! Lady how come I can still feel your arrow in my arm?!" Inuyasha yelled scratching his long nails over his sleeves where the arrow penetrated his skin.

Soun Yee covered her mouth with only slight concern, "Oh I'm afraid the poison coating on that arrow has entered your blood stream."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku: "Poison?!"

Kagome: "Is it deadly?"

Soun Yee: "Of course not. It'll only irritate and enemy demon for days after hitting."

Inuyasha: "DAYS?! Don't you have something that can stop this burning?"

The woman shook her head, "No. But it'll wear off with time."

"Yeah sure she that's all I'm getting…" the overgrown baby mumbled to himself to a mute whisper.

Soun Yee: "Actually you should be lucky. If I used my special arrows your limb would have been blown off."

Inuyasha: "WHAT?! Why you….!"

"Inuyasha sit."

He fell flat on the ground catching the pups attention for a moment before chowing away again.

Kagome quickly changed the subject to make up for his lack of manners, "So what is it like traveling with two little half-demons?" she asked cheerfully.

The woman and pups suddenly stopped and starred at the odd teenager. "How did you know my sons or hybrids?"

Shippo was laying on his stomach watching the two other children while they were gobbling madly at their chow, "Inuyasha smelled their human blood. He's a half-demon too."

Immediately both the pups starred at the larger hanyou.

Inuyasha glanced down at them. "What? You knew i was a halfbreed before."

The more human boy, Sano, slowly stepped closer timidly sniffing the air near him. He gazed up at the older hanyou catching his attention with his bright innocent golden eyes. "You… half… demon?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha starred in confusion.

Sano: "You…papa?"

Everyone just starred at the little half-demon at his question.

"Now that you said it, they do have some sort of resemblance with each other." Miroku stated tapping on Sano's right ear whole tugging a little hard on Inuyasha's left.

Quickly Soun Yee finished the rice and gather up her things, "If you boys are finished we're leaving immediately."

The two firry boys nodded without argument.

Kagome grabbed Soun Yee by the arm, "Why don't you come with us? I mean until you can refresh your supplies so you don't pass out like that again."

The woman shook off Kagome's grasp, "That generous, but you what you have done for us is enough. We know how to live off the land and the villages. Good day." And all three walked away from the group and into the woods.

Shippo: "What's up with her?"

Soun Yee and her sons quietly walked for nearly an hour through a dark thick part of the forest.

"Those people sure seem to be nice mother." Hegiowu said eyeing the lower brush for danger.

"Try not to be too trusting by merely first impressions. They could be demon hunters using that other half-demon to pick up on demon's scents. We don't want to remember what happened with the last group that helped us."

Both the chibi hanyous nodded and continued to look around.

Sano gazed up to his mother shyly, "Mama. Sano think Inu papa."

"Impossible. You were too young when papa disappeared to remember what he looks like." Soun Yee answered sounding a little irritated.

"Sano know Inu papa. Sano know!"

"Could you stop it! I'm getting sick and tired of hearing about you father!"

The humanoid half-demon stopped and gazed down at the ground with his ears drooping down.

Soun Yee turned to her son and knelt down held the little puppy gently by the shoulders; her manner calmed,"I'm sorry Sano. I miss him too. But we may have to admit that we might never find him."

"NO! I refuse to believe it!" Hegiowu shouted as he ran further down the trail.

"Hegiowu! Hegiowu come back here." Soun Yee shouted to call him back.

But he didn't listen. Instead he raced into the brush only to confront menacing giant moth demon. "Aahh mother!"

"Hold on Hegiowu!" Soun Yee shouted drawing and arrow from her quiver and fired it at the demon. The arrow exploded on impact knocking the demon off guard. But it recovered quickly, and lunged toward the three.

The human shot a poison arrow at its left eye.

It screamed loudly in pain.

In a final attempt to kill the three travelers the moth fell to the ground aiming itself to land on them.

* * *

"That Soun Yee is certainly a very brave woman." Miroku said the next day while walking through a forest pass.

Sango: "All alone with two young half-demons. Things will not be easy on them."

"Feh! For who? The kids or any demon that attacks them."

"You don't like her do yeah Inuyasha?" the modern girl said questionably at the hanyou.

"Listen! My arm hurts, I haven't slept all night because of this inching and burning, and I'm not in the mood for arguing!"

As if of cue the trees stated to rustle to an eerie wind. "What's going on?" Sango asked as she grabbed the hilt of her sword

Inuyasha scanned the surrounding plant life with his eyes, "It seems we're being followed."

Miroku: "Yes. But who?"

The white haired hanyou dunked his hand into a bush and pulled out two screaming puppies of by the tails.

Everyone: "Sano and Hegiowu?!"

The two half-demons groaned as they fell to the ground.

Kagome: "I wonder what they're up to now."

Hegiowu was the first to spring to his feet, teeth ready for attack, "Hand over the sacred jewel shards!"

"Have you two lost it?" Shippo asked clutching to Kagome's shoulder, "Those shards are bad for demons."

The more canine twin sprung to Kagome, snatching up the bottle holding the jewel shards and raced back to his brother.

"Hold it right there you little pipsqueak." Inuyasha caught Hegiowu in mid air and clutched the bottle away before setting him down.

Sano: "Shards please."

"Sorry kid but no dice." Inuyasha said tucking the jewel bottle in his kimono and walked away

Hegiowu: (Growls) "But we need them to protect our mother."

Kagome: "What's wrong with her?"

Inuyasha: "Listen kid these shards are dangerous it'll probably make you turn against your mother."

Sano jumped on top of a low branch just in front of the silver haired teen's face, "Then Inu help mama?

Inuyasha shook his head to the young one, "Sorry Sano I can't."

"Then you have to give us those shards!" the tiny cub barked at Inuyasha dodging in front of him.

Inuyasha: "And why should I?"

The hanyou glared at the yoki puppy, "Look, Hegiowu, you mom is 'charming' but we can't stop for everyone who asks for help. Besides she seems she has everything under control."  
"Now Inuyasha don't be cruel. You know she didn't mean to shoot the arrow at you." Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha: "Shoot it?! That wench's arrow was poisoned! My arm still burns from just touching the bloody thing."

The younger boy Sano jumped onto Inuyasha arm to get his attention. The older half demon starred into the younger's eyes. "Please sir….help."

For a brief moment he saw himself at the pup's age pleading to the other villagers when his own mother needed help.

**FLASHBACK:**

A toddler Inuyasha raced down the streets of his home village. All the people he came across immediately turned their heads the other way from the half-breed.

Young Inuyasha: "Help! Can someone help me please?!"

But no one bothered to pay attention of even look at the desperate boy. "Please anybody! It's my mommy, she needs help!"

**: BACK TO PRESENT**

Inuyasha blinked back to reality to the now puzzled Sano clinging to his arm. He padded him and the head and sighed, "Alright you pulled my leg, lets go."

* * *

Sorry if it seems short but History is just killing my free time. Read and Review 


	3. second meeting and suspicion

Disclaimer: I said it before, I'll say it again, I'll probably say thing a hundred more times over. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!'

This is dedicated to Samsam-aka-Sam who inpired me to continue writing this. Don't forget to check out her stories 'Demoness' and 'Matchmaking'.

**Trickters of Undying Lotalty**

When they reached the broken down cabin Sano and Hegiowu stampeded in to check on their human mother. Sano pushed open the thatched door and Hegiowu dashed in, "Mother we're here!" but the cabin was empty, "Mother?"

Sano: "Mama?"

One by one the Inu gang stepped into the hut.

"It doesn't look like anyone has lived here for a while." Sango said as she peered inside.

Kagome walked in and impaled herself into a huge cobweb, "EEWW! I'd be cranky myself if I had to live in a place like this." Inuyasha glanced around the room and turned to the mainly dog demon Hegiowu, "By the way you didn't say what was wrong with your mother. Care to fill us in."

Hegiowu starred at the older hanyou then gazed at the dust-covered floor, "Well, not long after we met you a demon attacked us. Mama managed to bring it down but ended up inhaling her own poison. We had to leave her in this cabin so we could find you. She must have gotten worried and went to search for us."

The white and black haired yoki Sano sniffed around the grass outside the cabin. His eyes light up as he ran toward Miroku. He started pulling at the monk's lavender robes to catch his attention.

Miroku glanced down to see he little half demon, "What is it Sano?"

Sano quickly dashed toward the forest, stopped, and turned to him. Moaning slightly he nodded his head at the trees.

Miroku: "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Just then Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, "I think he want us to follow him."

The mini hanyou nodded rapidly

The monk smiled sheepishly for not realizing it himself, "Is that right? You want me to follow you?"

Sano nodded again and ran into the woods, with both Miroku and Shippo not for behind.

The monk, fox and dog crawled their way into the thick brush. Miroku thrashed at the thorny bushes with his staff in frustration, "Arg! This is leading us to nowhere."

Sano franticly sniffed the ground to pick up a scent. Shippo climbed from Miroku's shoulder to a nearby tree, "Hey Miroku, I think I see someone on the road ahead."

Miroku: "Huh what? Are you sure?"

Shippo: "Yep. A woman."

Ironically the lecherous monk stormed clean through the heavy thick brush leaving a cloud of dust behind. There was a road clearing hidden in the darkness of the forest and in the middle of it was a woman battered with a curved blade in one hand, a bow in the other, and a quevler of arrows strapped to her back.

Immediately Sano raced toward her in a frantic rush rasping, "Mom-me mom-me!"

Cautiously Miroku knelt down toSoun Yee and turned her over on her back.He then placed a hand on her forehead, "She defiantly running a fever. We'll have to take her back to the others. Perhaps Kagome could find an antidote for the poison."

The others were about to go look in the forest when Miroku stepped out carrying the woman Soun Yee bridal style in his arms.

Sango: "It's about time we thought we lost you to."

"Really now? Were you worried about me?" Miroku said sinisterly as he neared her trying to reach behind her and hold the other woman up at the same time. Sango sternly shoved the corner of her boomerang against his hand. "Don't even think about it."

Hegiowu raced out of the hut with Inuyasha and Kagome not far behind.

Inuyasha: "Well, I see you've found that poison addicted wench."

Shocked, Kagome slapped him across the back of his head, "That's enough Inuyasha! Can't you see she's hurt?" the girls quickly jogged to Miroku, "Set her down and let me see."

The monk lowered Soun Yee on the thick grass. Kagome gently set the back of her hand against the ill woman's brow. Soun Yee hissed as her temperature shot up again and her breathing grew heavier and more labored.

Kagome: "This is bad. We'd better take her back to Kyede's village. Maybe she can help."

The two young half breeds looked at each other and Sano sprung up on Kagome banging his paws on her head.

"Ah ah eee! Get off!" she shouted waving her arms madly.

The hanyou jumped off and poised himself protectively on his mother's lap. Baring his tiny fangs to the Inu gang.

Sango: "What's the matter!"

Sano growled as gruffly as he could with his still puppy voice, "Stay… together… stay… together."

Inuyasha: "I don't understand."

Hegiowu pounced onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "He's afraid that you'll take our mom away and never come back."

Hegiowu: "We've already lost our best friend a few days ago because of humans. I can't blame him for fearing so."

Inuyasha: "Seems you're the smart twin."

Hegiowu: "I just understand his language. In truth he's the wiser one.

Carefully Kagome pick up little Sano and looked at him deep in the eyes, "Is that true?"

He quickly nodded not knowing what to do now.

The girls smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry, we wouldn't take your mom away without you guys."

Hegiowu jumped off of Inuyasha and ran back into the hut. He came back out dragging a travel bag three times as large as he was.

"What's in there?" Sango asked while helping Kagome up on Kirara.

Hegiowu: "Everything we have. Including a sample of the poison."

Kagome: "That would help. Inuyasha could you bring Soun Yee over here?"

"Why should I ? Kirara can't carry all of you." Inuyasha argued lifting the woman off the ground.

Kagome: "Then how are we going to take her huh? You're more likely to drop her!"

"I won't you got that!" he shouted swinging her onto his back and held her fast. "I'll see you when we get there."

Both Sano and Hegiowu took guarding positions on Inuyasha's shoulders so their mother wouldn't fall. And together they set off back to their home village.

Along the way Sano leaned close to Inuyasha's left doggy ear, "Inu hate mama. Why Inu help mama?"

The grown hanyou sighed hearing what the little one was trying to ask, "Well kid, lets just say I've been through the same thing. Expect no one bothered to help."

FLASHBACK:

Inuyasha saw the local physician (whatever they had of doctors back then) and ran up to him, "Sir can you help me?"

The doctor only took one look before kicking him out of the way, "Back away half-breed I have work to do."

"But you have to come! My mama's sick and needs help badly!"

"Away!"

Inuyasha was then thrown face first into the mud where passerby's laughed at the mixed bred child. The boy crouched forward so no one could see his face covered with mud and blood, "Doesn't anybody care anymore? Daddy where are you?"

: END FLASHBACK

Miles away an old woman and a red and white priestess garb. Calmly walk around the village tending to whoever she saw that needed it.

"Kiyede!" The old priestess looked up see the large demon cat and Inuyasha drop down from the sky. Unphased she stepped up to her hut as the two demons landed a few feet from where she was, "A rather dramatic entrance yee may say." She said in her usual boorish way. Kiyede quickly became aware of the seriousness in the group's faces, along with three new passengers; one of which didn't appear well.

Miroku: "Lady Kiyede, we found this woman who needs serious help. None of our training can handle it."

"You can say that again." Inuyasha groaned as he shifted Soun Yee from his back to the ground with the minne hanyous to support her. The priestess hastily rushed to the ground to examine the woman. She felt her forehead and tapped her neck to feel a pulse. Gently, she opened one of the Soun's eyes and gazed in before closing. "She's in critical condition. Miroku, Sango, help me bring her inside. Kagome go on ahead and prepare a futon for our guest.

"Got it." Kagome nodded before running into the hut.

"What can I to Granny." Shippo asked sheepishly but eager to help.

"Yee can go get some cool water. Her fever has to be brought down immediately."

"Will our mother be alright?" Hegiowu asked nervously with his brother by his side.

Kiyede took a short pause to look at the two youngsters starring up at her with their bright yellow eyes. "We will see." She then glared up to Inuyasha who was scratching madly at his left arm, "I should expect a proper explanation from you Inuyasha."

"For what!"

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. Wiill Soun Yee survive? Read and Review to find out. The more reviews the faster the update. 


	4. Flashback and enter Akida

Disclaimer: What else is new?

Sorry for the delay but I had test hitting me like landmines. Please enjoy. Read and Review.

**Tricksters of Undying Loyalty**

**Flashbacks and Enter Akida**

The little hanyou puppies watched in worry as the old priestess and the meiko helped bring their mother inside the hut. The woman moaned gravely while being lowered onto the futon.

Shippo had already brought in the water and Keade gently mopped a soaked cloth over Soun Yee's forehead. "In order to provide a proper antidote I'm goanna need to have a sample of the poison itself."

Hearing her words Sano perked his ears up and ran straight to the large they brought. After a couple of minutes of searching he popped out again with a small vile in his mouth.

"And what do yee have there little one?" Keada asked turning for a moment to Sano.

He set the vile close to the priestess and backed away, "This powder mama breathed. Powder made mama sick."

Curiously she lifted the bottle and after loosening the seal poured a small amount into her hand, "Hmm, this should help in identifying what should be used to cure her."

Hegiowu stroked his sensitive nose against his mother's hand, in hopes to feel any sort of reflex. "Will she be alright priestess? Will she survive?"

"It's hard to say pup. She was in a pretty bad condition when we found her." Inuyasha answered turning his head away from his miniature clones.

Immediately Kagome tried to lighten the mood of their newest friends, "Hey Shippo, how about you go and show Hegiowu and Sano around the village. Perhaps play with the other kids."

"Ok. Come on guys." The kitsune shouted as he ran to the thatched door. He looked back only to see that the other two were still next to their mother. "Hey, she's goanna be alright so don't worry."

Slowly Both Sano and eventually Hegiowu slowly walked toward the door. The humanoid hanyou gave his mom a soft lick on the cheek and proceeded outside.

"Inuyasha you should go out to." Keade said grounding up some herbs.

"Huh! Why? What did I do?"

Keade: "It's about time you take responsibility for your actions."

Inuyasha: "But…"

"Just keep them out of trouble ok?" Kagome interrupted. Without another word Inuyasha followed the pint sized boys. Once he was gone Kagome looked back to the old priestess, "Just what exactly did you mean when you told him to 'take responsibility for his actions'?"

"Did you not notice the undistinguished resemblance between he and those pups child? Or the way he has treated them since yee all arrived? Surly he must have sensed a deep urge of devotion to them."

"Yes but that's doesn't mean that…." Kagome's words fell short when she realized what Keade was trying to tell her, "Oh no, you're not saying that he's…"

"There is a great chance of it. It has been quite a while since you released him from the tree and began searching for the sacred jewel shards." Keade said mixing a different herb into her powdery mix, "Demon children do grow fast."

"NO! I won't believe it. He can't be the father!" the girl shouted slamming her fists onto the hardwood floor. She panted heavily to relax from her sudden outburst.

Keade continued with her herbs paying no mind to the newest dent to the floor. "I know what yee mean. And I do not like to think him as a three timer, but that's the only explanation to his strange behavior. You have spent a good deal of time away from this era."

Kagome: (dreamily) _"Inuyasha…is that why you detest Soun Yee so much?"_

* * *

Inuyasha seated himself at the foot of his favorite tree. He gazed at the red-haired kitsune as he showed Sano and Hegiowu some of his fox magic charms. "(Heavy sigh) Talk about an embarrassment."

**Flashback:**  
Inuyasha, Shippo and the twins were walking around the village market t for some food. However what they got were taunts and curious suspicions.

Market Owner: "So Inuyasha you've finally decided to settle down eh?"  
Inuyasha: "Huh?"

Farm Girl: "Taking the family out to lunch?"

"No! I…"

Basket Weaver: "I knew you and Kagome were hitting it off."

"What..?"

Trader: "How long were you planning to keep them a secret?

"Keep what a secret!"

"They're just too cute." a village girl said stroking Hegiowu's soft fur. Sano had fled the ground and climbed into Inuyasha's thick hair. "Papa san what happening?"

"Awww." All the villagers within hearing range said.

With his face burning red Inuyasha hurried off to a clear area with the other kids following.

**End Flashback.**

He opened his eyes from reminiscing to see Sano standing on his knee. The miniature Hanyou sniffed the air as the winds suddenly shifted toward them from the high hills west of the village.

"What do you smell kid?"

"Sissy. Sano smell sissy."

Hegiowu raced to his brother and Inuyasha and sniffed the air, "Impossible. She disappeared when those soldiers attacked us."

"Sano know brother Sano know." And the pup suddenly raced off to the hillside.

Inuyasha sprung to his feet and fallowed him, "Hey come back here!"

Speeding down the hill on all four paws, a small girl was in the pursuit of a large feral bear demon.

The half demon followed Sano to the bottom of the hill where he saw the girl screaming toward him, "hang on there kid!" Immediately he jumped into the air catching the wild demon's attention. "Iron River Soul Stealer!" He slashed his energy claws at the demon between the eyes and obliterated it.

The girl quivered in fear as she gazed upon the silver-hailed man who saved her.

Inuyasha looked over the brush where she had retreated to, "It's ok kid. I'm not goanna hurt you." He walked over the thick shrubbery and pulled aside some of the branches, "Huh? This isn't a villager."

She appeared to be a demon child, with short bright orange messy hair and one green eye one blue. She wore what appeared to be a wolf demon's armor but she dog demon ears.

"This is strange."

At that moment the demon girl spring up at Inuyasha and clawed him on the face.

"OW!"

"Who are you! And why do you smell like my friends!" the girl shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Akida!" someone shouted. "Akida!"

The girl looked down the hill to see the two smaller hanyous racing upward. "Sano! Hegiowu!" Akida ran down the hill, leaving Inuyasha on the grown tending his wound.

The three munching collided with each other and raced down the hill laughing and hugging as they fell.

Sango and Miroku had at that moment walked into the scene to see Inuyasha strolling down the hill and four demons playing around.

Sango: "What happened?"

Miroku: "They're multiplying."

-An Hour Later-

"So you're a wolf/dog demon?" Kagome asked stirring up the contents in the settle above the fire.

Akida nodded, "Yep. My mama was a she dog and my papa was a wolf. However none of the other demons approved they're union and I was abandoned. (Took a few good swallow fulls of her soup.) Luckily Lady Soun came in and rescued me."

"So you must be the friend Hegiowu was talking about earlier." Miroku said before biting into a piece of tofu.

"Yep! That's me!"

Sango: "Then how come Sano calls you sissy?"

Akida: "We've been traveling for a while now. Only a few days ago I was separated from them because of a riot in a village. (Sigh) But I'll never forgat the night I met them."

**Flashback**

It was a dark and cold night. The sound of rapid footsteps against the grass and hurried whimpers echoed within the blackness of the forest.

"Heh heh heh heh…"

"We've got you now!" shouted a fearsome collide of voiced of demons of the chase.

"Please leave me alone I haven't done anything!" a small demon girl pleaded as she ram through the forest trail to escape her presuers.

"oh but you have done something. You were born!" one of the hunters shouted as he swung a boomerang at her. The weapon struck Akida hard on the back and threw her into deep pit.

"Ow." The mixed breed child moaned rubbing her back. She looked up in horror at the hinters who gathered around the top.

"I call first dibs."

"Back off she's mine!"

"What the…!"  
Fwep!

The sound of steel tearing through flesh and bone soon surged through the night air. Akida crouched down into one side of the pit so whoever was attacking them couldn't se her.

"Leave this place and never return!"

"You'll pay for that fool! You'll pay for that!"

When the sounds quieted down she could still smell three people above her. She glanced up but was unable to see through the darkness.

"Hegiowu."

"I'm on it."

The scraping sounds of claw on earth traveled to her level. A pair of strong jaws clamped around the collar of her cloths and jumped up to the surface the quickness of the rushed forced her to loose consciousness.

The little girl woke up to the warmth of a campfire and sweet smell of cooking meat. Very quietly she rose to her feet. In the golden fire light she could see a fairly young woman adjusting the fire and two silver demons about her age eyeing the meal as it prepared_. "If I'm careful enough I can steel that roast myself."_ Slinking down on all fours Akida crept up behind the woman. Unexpectedly a share of the meat on a stone for a plate was set in front of her face.

"You must be hungry. Join us." The woman said turning her head to the girl and smiling.

She was timid at first. Was she actually being nice to her? To a half wolf half dog demon? Cautiously she crept closer to the fire and began chewing at the offered food. Akida starred at the human hostess as the two canine demons. The human-like hanyou appeared cheerful and welcoming. The other showed a more strict attitude. Probably the oldest.

After the feast the group packed up to leave for the trail again. Akida watched as the only people who didn't try to kill her leave. The woman turned back and looked at her kindly. "Would you like to come with us Akida?"

Her doggy ears twitched in hope, "Me?"

"I'm sure my sons would love to a friend with them."

Without a moment to think about it she ran toward the group. The woman picked her up and held her in her arms. "You can just rest now. You've had a busy night."

**End flashback**

"Hmm, apparently this Soun Yee woman has a soft spot for half demons. Just like you Inuyasha." Miroku stated after hearing the wolf/dog girl's story.

Sango had already finished setting up the futons around the fire, "We better get some sleep. Who knows what might turn up tomorrow."

Everyone tried to find new places and positions to sleep with three new additions. They had to sleep in another hut because Keade had quarantined their usual hut.

Kagome stayed away with her eyes set on the ceiling. She couldn't quite comprehend their situation that had grown in the past too days. Was Inuyasha actually the father of the twins? If not why do they look so much like him. She then recalled saying earlier that the scent of their human blood was overpowering the demon smell. Could that mean that they're third or forth demons? She turned over to her side to he Inuyasha with each twin nestled beside each of his legs. _"Inuyasha, I don't know how this has happened, but they sure to like you."

* * *

_

If the whole story wording stinks don't be mad. I haven't had much time to myself to do any quality writing. Thank you 


	5. Veansueaga and an Unwanted Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I do however own Sano and Hegiowu. And Sam own Akida.

**Tricksters of Undying Loyalty**

**Vensuega and an Unwekcomed Meeting**

"Akida, I'm so glad you're safe." Soun Yee rasped as the priestess finished administrating an herbal cooling solution on her forehead. The woman wanted to get up and hold her surrogate daughter but her illness restrained her to the floor.

The little redheaded wolf/dog nuzzled close to her neck smiling happily. Hegiowu was sitting protectively outside on the porch, listening for any threatening sound. Sano on the hand was curled up on Inuyasha's lap.

"Aww. I just love happy reunions!" Kagome squealed.

Miroku looked around the room and the occupants inside, "Something tells me at this rate we're going to need a bigger hut."

"The munchkin population has defiantly increased." Inuyasha grunted, trying not to look down at the chibbi snuggling closer to him.

Suddenly a growl was heard from the front door. "What is it Hegiowu?" Inuyasha asked peeking through the door.

"Something's coming."

Sango drew out her katana and rushed outside

"Mooo."

Keade: "A cow? Now where in the world can that be coming from?"

Everyone gathered outside and gazed up at the sky. A dark brown spec zigzagged through the air. Growing quickly in size as it drifted closer to earth.

"Hey it's Totosi!" Shippo shouted running toward the three eyed bull as it landed. An old man in tattered green cloths was riding atop of the bull with a huge hammer and a sword in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked welcoming their senile old friend.

Totosi twisted his wrinkled head in every direction to see who was calling for him, "Oh! Inuyasha. What convenience."

The hanyou quickly noticed that the sword smith was carrying a katana in a slick black ebony sheath. The hilt was inlayed with bright brass tied with a fine but strong silken belt. Immediately he snatched the sword from the old man and examined it eagerly, "Nice gift old man, but I've already got a sword."

BANG!

"Ooow! What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. A large lump that had grown on his head after his skull met with Totosi's mallet.

"You nincompoop! That sword wasn't for you! I've come here looking for a customer who ordered it last week!"

Inuyasha: "Oh really? So what ugly loathsome demon has got you to make them a sword?"

"Totosi!" Hegiowu yelled as he ran from the hut to the two and the bull.

Totosi: "Well young man, can you tell me where your mother is?"

Hegiowu: "She's inside the house but she's sick right now."

A sense of surprise hit the older hanyou like a lightning bolt. "Wait a minute! That sword is for Soun Yee?"

Totosi: "Ah huh."

Miroku: "Then how do you know her?"

Totosi turned his head up to the sky thoughtfully, "She came to my cave not a week ago with a fang of snake demon she killed with her poison and commissioned me to forge a sword for her. Naturally I refused at first, but after she told me who her husband was I decided to make an exception."

"Wait a gosh darn minute here! You know who her husband is?"

"Yes."

"Than who is he!"  
"Ummm….. hmmm….. I forgot."

(A few Minutes Later)

"Vensuega?" Kagome asked as she finished passing lunch around a small campfire outside the village. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sano, Hegiowu, Akida, and Totosi had gathered in a circle and left the priestess and the sickly woman back in the hut.

Totosi: "Indeed. It was made of the hollow serpent fang the young woman killed and requested me to use for her sword. It's truly my latest masterpiece."

Kagome: "What does it do?"

Totosi: "That's actually quite interesting. Unlike most swords which can cut who and whatever it's swung at this sword only targets enemies."

Sango: "Targets only enemies?"

Totosi: "That's right. If an innocent got in the way the attack from this sword can simply go around him and proceed with its usual course."

Miroku: "I can see why Soun Yee would want a sword like that. With three small half-demons with her she can't afford to make mishaps in battle."

Kagome sighed and gazed to the cabin, _"This Soun Yee girl seems more and more unbelievable. She has nearly everything against her because of those kids and yet she's doing everything possible to protect them."_

Shippo plopped in a whole rice bal into his mouth, "If a sword can do that it just might be more powerful than Inuyasha's Tetsiaga."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the sword from Totosi's hand. "I'll see how powerful this rally is. Nothing can compare to my Tetsiaga."

"Hey give that back!" the old man shouted.

"Inuyasha now's not the time to make everyone think you're tough. Don't make a fool out of yourself!" Kagome yelled at him, prepared to say her incantation on him again.

"I'm Going to see what this thing can do." The hanyou exclaimed before racing off into the surrounding woods.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Shoot. What is he going to do now?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips.

The old sword smith scratched his head and neck in curiosity, "Knowing him he's going to find some unfortunate demon and see how fast he can kill it with the Vensuega."

The frail branches of the trees split or folded away as the half demon sprinted through the thickest part of the forest. Following his nose to pick up even the faintest scent of a demon or yoki. "Darn it. Where's a worthwhile demon when you need one? If I want to really teat this sword i have to find something like one of Naraku's incarnations or something."

Suddenly a shift in the winds caused the hanyou to increase his speed and eagerness, "Oh yeah! Now this os goinf to be interesting." With one swipe of his claws the last od the blinding leaves seporated away to a clearing. There, standing alone by a cliffside was a tall young man in fine white robes and armor, with long silver/white flowing hair, golden eyes and two red marks on his cheeks.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and flexed his claws. The man turned around and narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, "Inuyasha. So you finally decided to come out and face me."

"I was in the neighborhood and caught your sent so i decided to drop by."

"You will drop next into your grave Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he drew his sword Tokijin from its sheath.

Inuyasha first reached for his Tetaiga, but decided to use the new sword instead. he drew it out for its protective sheath and raised it ready for battle.

The older brother starred curiously, "So, you decided to use a useless blade against me instead of the Tetaiga? YOu're more of a fool than i thought."

Inuyasha: "I just wantt to see how Totosi's lastest creation can do agsinst a real demon.

but i guess i'll have to settle with you."

Sesshomaru: "So, the old man has finally created another sword. I'm anxious to see what it can do."

Inuyasha: "So am I."

Inuyasha focused his energy into the blade the same way he did with the tesiaga. He slashed the blade at his older brother. A gigantic serpent of pure energy sprung from the blade and charged toward the yoki

"No my lord!" Rin cried. She ran as she raced in front of Sesshomaru to block the attack.

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

Inuyasha starred in fear for the little girl. But the energy serpent immediately split into two and swerved around the girl. Keeping a good ten feet radius between the deadly energy and the human child.

The demon lord resumed his normal composure and gazed in amazement, _"Interesting"_

He slashed Tokijin at the bright serpants, obliterating them and nothing else. "Now let's continue."

The fight lingered on for nearly and hour. In the mists of the battle Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru appeared to be distracted by something in the air.

Finaly Sesshomaru spoke up after exchanging several more bladed blows, "What is that intoxicating scent on you?"

The two of them parted to a safe distance and Inuyasha took a quick sniff of his cloths.

He was playing with the demon twins and the wolf/dog cub earlier that morning and their combind scent was still on him. (in thought) "Wait a minute.. Can it be that...? No. Not likely. But it is worth a shot to ask anyway." Before the battle could begin again Inuyasha held the Vensueaga in a defensive angle meaning 'timeout'. "Hey Sesshomaru, I've got something to ask you."

The demon lord starred at him with his usual indifference glare, "Just whay prey tell do you believe is worth interupting a battle for?"

Inuyasha stood up straight and calm. he took a deep breath and tried to think of a proper way to ask such a trying question. "A couple of days ago my friends and i found a woman with two small half demons, Judging by their appearance they're canines like us."

Sesshomaru waited to see what else his brother was going to say next.

"Are you by any chance at all the father?"

When he heard that Sesshomaru charged toward him and slashed his poison demon claws at him. "I have no sons or a mate!" he shouted slashing at him again, separating nearly half of the hanyou's hair from his head.

The half breed decided not to stay any longer and sprinted partway down the cliff and shot to the forest.

Jaken jumped out from his hiding place and folded his tiny arms, "Humph, serves him right! Of all the nerve. Asking you such an insulting question!"

Sesshomaru just starred down the path where his brother used to escape. He was taking the long way back into the village to confuse his scent. _"A woman traveling with two half dog demons? I wonder…" _With a quick turn of the heels Sesshomaru turned the opposite way down the trail, with Rin immediately by his side.

"Wait my lord!" the imp screamed waddling to catch up, "Where are you going!"

"To investigate."

(That Evening)

"Thank you kindly Sword Smith. We'll never forget the effort you put into this." Soun Yee said between labored breaths with the sword tightly clinched in her hands.

Totosi pulled the weapon away and set it next to the wall, "I'll stay until I see how well you can handle it. I can't leave a weapon as powerful as this to just anyone you know."

"Yes. I understand." The young woman reached her hand to the three half demons that gathered around her head. "Take care of yourselves."

Sano rubbed cheek against he hand and under his ears, "Sano promise."

Soun smiled weakly and closed her eyes and slipped into slumber.

"Oh darn it. I was going to ask who their real father is so I can get all these villagers to stop tormenting me." Inuyasha grunted.

Kaede looked down at the half breed pups and asked gently, "Tell me yee child, how did your mother met with your father?"

The boys remained silent by the old woman's question. For some reason talking of their father brought much uncertainty to the young demons. Sano tried to squeak but Hegiowu eventually took over. "All we know is what mama told us. That our father was a powerful demon lord. Envied for his strength and loathed for his power."

"Sounds charming." Inuyasha said in his usual bored way.

Kagome: "Inuyasha shut up."

Hegiowu: "One day our father battle a huge spider demon controlled by a witch. He killed her but not before she cursed him and turned him into a human."

(Note: if you have read "Forbidden Bonds" this story may sound familiar.)

The monk rubbed his chin with interest, "Very interesting."

Hegiowu: "Anyway our mother was basically an outcast in her own village. She found our father badly wound and healed him without revealing her secret to the bandits that ruled her home. That night her plan to free the village backfired and the bandit leader tried to rape her as punishment."

Sango leaned further toward them to listen better, "That's awful!"

The canine pup nodded in agreement, "Luckily father slew the bandit and rescued her. As repayment she agreed to help him find the witch's home ground to break the curse. They fought countless demons and traveled across the torturous land together. Eventually they fell in love."

Kagome folded her hands together dreamily, "That so sweet. A classic love tale."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Feh. Can we get on with this!"

Hegiowu: "Well…they found the witch's place, but only to find that another spider had taken over. They fought bravely but our father was badly wounded."

The little human-like hanyou rubbed his eyes to see better in the firelight, "Papa….died….nearly." he barley whimpered.

Hegiowu: "That's right. Dieing of poison, our father asked mama if she would be his mate, but before she could answer the demon found them and nearly killed her."

"This is getting suspenseful." Miroku stated.

Hegiowu: "When our father thought mother was dead his anger erupted so much that the curse was broken. He massacred the demon till there was nothing left.'

Kagome: "But what about your mother?"

Hegiowu: "She was only unconscious, but father feared that his old demon instincts would put her in more danger. So he gave her a choice. She would either go to a village far away from his lands, or stay with him where she might be in constant danger. She chose to be with the man she loved, and a few years later we were born."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sano had already fallen asleep.

"That was a good story Hegiowu." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Thanks." He replied with a nod.

Miroku: "It sounds like your father was a very devoted demon, to wish his own love away to save her from himself."

"What bothers me yee child is why do these demon fathers always seems to abandon their wives and young when they need him most?" Said Kaede as she was rinsing out the cloth and placed it back on the young woman's forehead.

"Father is not like that!" Hegiowu shouted startling everyone, "Our father didn't abandon us. He loves us with all his heart and would never leave Mama on purpose!"

Inuyasha and the others shook their hands innocently in front of themselves, "We don't mean it like that. It's just that many fathers just aren't always around at the right time."

Kagome: "Yeah, most of the time the demon parent is usually dead and…."

Sango immediately muffled Kagome's mouth as soon as she mentioned the word 'dead', "Don't tell him that!"

Hegiowu: "I don't know how or why it happened, but when we were younger a huge powerful demon attacked the village where we lived. Father barley managed to drive it away but it threatened to return and destroy us. Father decided to go out and hunt the demon down before it had that chance but mom was too sick to go with him. We begged him not to go because he was already wounded, but he insisted. He entrusted his personal guardian to protect us until his return.

"But he never made it back. Not long after father left the demon returned and killed the guardian and rampaged through the village. The villagers blamed us and our mother for their trouble a tried to kill us. We barely escaped. We've been running ever since. That demon is probably still chasing us. We left to save ours lives, HE DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT US! He's probably looking for us right now."

Kagome quickly noticed that Inuyasha was starring wide-eyed at the fire, "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

The hanyou leaned close to her till his face was close to touching her ear, "We may have a few more problems."

"How so?"

"Well, I kind of ran into my brother this afternoon, and….i sort of…told him about the kids."

"WWWWHAAAAAT!" Kagome screamed, nearly waking everyone in the village. Desperate to avoid the strange gazes of everyone in the hut she raced outside with Inuyasha by an ear. Once well away from the hut Kagome released her prisoner and continued her interrogation, "You idiot! Did you actually think that Sesshomaru was the father! You of all people know that he hates half demons more than anything!"

"Hey I took a wild guess! Can you imagine how many people asked me about them? I got desperate for an answer myself!"  
"But Sesshomaru! Once he finds the twins he'll turn them into furry seat cushions! And I don't want to think of what he'll do to poor Akida."

* * *

What is Sesshomaru investigating? And how will he act if and when he sees the 3 pups? Stay tuned for answers. And of corse R and R.


	6. Discovered, Contented, Hunted

**Tricksters of Undying Loyalty**

**Discovered, Contented, and Hunted**

Several days have past since the unexpected encounter with his brother, Sesshomaru, along with his companions Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken traveled into the deepest darkest parts of the western forests.

"My lord were are we going?" the human girl asked sleepily from the top of the dragon's back.

The demon lord kept silent.

He ordered the dragon steed to stop in front of the entrance of a pitch-black cave.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru! We're not going in there are we?"

Sesshomaru strung the sword Tokijin through the leather straps on Ah Un's saddle. "Stay here. If anything happens leave immediately." He said quietly to the dragon's two heads. He then whispered even more quietly, "Keep her safe."

Ah Un nodded. Sesshomaru then proceeded into the cavern, alone. He walked in through the windy darkness; un-phased cold darkness. Finally, at the end of the lonely caves he came before a glowing blue portal; it looked like a tare mark made in the air with glittering stars slowly drifting out.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice from within the tare bellowed. A celestial archer appeared in a glittering cloud. Herr silver armor and golden hair glowed shone in a blinding light luminating the dark caverns. She drew out her arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru heart, "Leave this place. More living beings are allowed on these sacred grounds."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and raised his sword, the Tensaiga, in front of his face, "I am Sesshomaru. Barer of the Sword of Life. I am here to speak with your mistress."

The archer hesitated and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Resale. Hold your fire." Another feminine voice echoed inside the tare.

Resale: "My lady."

Voice: "Show him in Resale."

Resale: "Is that wise my lady?"

Receiving no answer the warrior led Sesshomaru into the tare. On the other side a palace stood on top of a crystal lake. Inside many spirits were working with hundreds of completed cloths, wraps, and tapestries.

"The Treads of life." Sesshomaru said gazing at the numerous threads spin across from a large spool hanging from above, separating into many different color strings and leading to the countless number of looms and weavers lining the floor and walls. Many weavers and cloth makers worked tirelessly on the different tapestries on each loom provided; cloaks of life, hopes, dreams, and actions of humans and demons alike.

At the canter of the room a tall young woman stood overseeing the textile workers, wearing a long white gown unlike any found in this region. She turned around to see the inu yoki lord staring at one of the larger tapestries hanging on one of the looms. "Tempting isn't it?" she said catching his attention. "Ending Inuyasha's life right now, get by simply cutting the string to his tapestry."

Sesshomaru looked away from the cloth. "I would rather see him die by my own hands."

The woman shook her head, "You haven't changed have you?"

Sesshomaru: "If I have you would've known before I do." He said coldly, "Otherwise you wouldn't be doing your job."

Woman: "Must we go through all this again?"

Sesshomaru: "We had an agreement. I sleighed the human and demon bandits before they attacked villages, and you provide me with information of any those who intend on taking over my lands."

The woman sauntered to one of the larger looms where a white tapestry with several sprits of color woven within. "Indeed. And information of the future is a high cost to pay on our account. But to keep many of my weavers from ending their human tapestries too short, it is worth the cost."

The mistress slid her hand over the fine strings and delicate embroideries of events of the past, carefully moving her fingers to where the weaver was shaping the thread of this conversation. "You're here about an old threat to your rule."

Sesshomaru: "I want to see if it has arisen again."

Woman: "Why? If you don't mind my asking."

Sesshomaru fell silent for a moment. "Recent events, has brought up my curiosity."

The woman gave him an even colder glare, "Your kingdom's threat, which was raising years ago, have began to gain power again."

The demon lord looked down to two other weavers sewing two young fabrics taking shape, and narrowed his eyes..

* * *

The next few days the three little demons Akida, Sano, and Hegiowu, waited at the foot of the steps in front of the hut where their mother was still being tended to. 

"Poor kids." Kagome said after she noticed the children after she returned from a trip to her time.

"They've been like this since Totosi left," Miroku said looking up from trying to 'propose' to another farm maiden.

"If only there's something we can do." Sango grunted out as she was scrubbing demon stains from her hirotosu.

Shippo, annoyed of the other's sulking, ran off into the village. "I think I know how to make them smile."

The sound of children laughing woke Soun Yee from another sleeping spell. She shifted her head to the door, "What is that?"

Keade merely glanced in that direction, "Just the children playing outside."

To other women that news would be insignificant, but to her, it was a notion that rarely accrued, "Playing? My boys?"

The priestess nodded.

"Help! Help!" one of the girls playfully screamed while pretending to be tied up to an invisible stake.

"No fear. Sano save you!" the little hanyou shouted while riding on one of the village boy's back like horsy.

Not far off some of the even younger children were stroking Hegiowu's fur and scratching his ears.

Little girl: "You're so soft!"

Little boy: "He's cool!"

Slightly older boy: "I wish all demons are like this."

Slightly older girl: "Does this feel good?" (scratches his ear)

Shippo smiled at what he'd pulled together. He leaned again one of the huts nearby and watched along with a few of the adults. "Whoaa!" he was then suddenly pulled round the corner and his cheek met with Akida's lips. "Huh what!"

Akida: "That's for what you did for me and my brothers. They needed a destraction"

Shippo: (sheepishly) "Uh….um….you're…welcome."

Soun Yee stumbled to the door and hung onto the frame to keep from falling.

"Soun Yee!" Miroku gasped seeing her. He raced to the hut and wrapped one hand around her waist, "You shouldn't be up. You're still weak from what happened."

Soun Yee raised her hand to stop him from moving her, "I just need to see."

The boy and half demon charged at a troop of boys surrounding the girl playfully banging their swords (or sticks) until the last one was on the ground playing dead.

Sano pretended to cut the ropes and the girl wrapped her arms around him, "My hero."

The little pup blushed.

Hegiowu rolled over onto his back overwhelmed by the attention. His back legs kicked out of controllably as the children began rubbing his tummy.

Her eyes welled up seeing her children not being scorned or abused as they were for so long. At last she saw her kids playing with other human children without fear. For only a brief moment she couldn't distinguish her young from the others.

Miroku leaned close to support her better, "Lady Soun? Are you crying?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Yes, I'm just happy that's all." Just then another spell took over and she collapsed in the monk's arms.

"Mama!" quickly noticing their mother the twins abandoned the game and ran to her aid.

Miroku: "Don't worry yourselves. She's alright."

"Inuyashaaa!" called a voicesuddenly callednearing the village. "Inuyashaaaa!"

"Oh no!" the oldest hanyou groaned before jumping behind Kagome.

"What wrong?" Sano asked noticing Inuyasha's uneasiness.

Kagome: "Jucotsu."

Hegiowu: "Who?"

Miroku: "One of the band of seven. He has sort of an….attraction….to Inuyasha…"

Jocaotsu: "Inuyasha!"

"Eek! What are we going to do! We can let him in this village. Who knows what he'll do!" Kagome squeaked holding the kitsune even tighter.

"I'll take care of him." Inuyasha said with a mix of anger and grief. He knew very well what the resurrected bandit was after, and he won't stop until he got it. He leaped away from the others and ran up the main road. There the Band of Seven's Jocoatsu was makinghis way to the village. He smiled cheerfully at the sight of the hanyou heading toward him.

"Alright what are you doing here!"

Jucoatsu: "Oh I just love how you're cute fuzzy ears pin back behind you head when you scoul and sneer. Everything about you is so adorible."

Inuyasha: "Answer me!"

Jocoastsu: "I come for you my love. You think I would let that wench meko keep you?"

"Stay away from Papa!" Sano shouted jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Papa?"

Next Hegiowu jumped between Inuyasha and the gender confused bandit, "Leave our father alone before things become very unfortunate for you."

Jocoatsu's eyes began to water and turned to face the larger half demon, "Inuy my love, is this true?"

Confused of what the pups were up to Inuyasha then had a sneaky grin on his face, "You heard them correct you freak. They're my sons. So if you harm even a single hair on either of them I will slaughter you where you stand."

Jocoatsu: "Your... children?"

Inuyasha: "Yep. Kagome's and mine. So you better leave and never bother us again."

The bandit in drag hid his face in his hands, "(sniff sniff) How could this have happened! I thought for sure that I would free you from that witch Kagome. (sniff sniff) I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen!" with that (s)he spun around and ran down the road.

"Inuyahsa!" Kagome shouted running up to him after Jocoatsu disappeared, "Inuyasha are you alright?"

The hanyou smiled in satisfaction and scratched Sano behind the ear, "Everything's fine." He then looked down to the other twin by his feet, "By the way why did you two say that to Jocoatsu?"

Hegiowu: "We couldn't let that….thing take you away like that. Since everyone else sees us related it seemed like the perfect way to get rid of him."

Inuyasha: _"I wonder if I can use this against Koga."_

Kagome: _"I wonder if I can use this against Kikiyo."_

Inuyasha's seemingly stiff exterier melted when Sano leaned over and gently licked his cheek. He looked over to Kagome with a childish look in his eyes, "You think Soun will let us keep one?"

_

* * *

_

Once the sun had set every one decided to take the choldren to the hotsprings.

"You think you're up to it?" Kagome asked when Soun Yee insisted in comming along.

She quietlynodded, tightening the towel around herself, "Yes. I can never take staying on my back."

"Now Sano, I have a very important mission for you." Miroku said to Sano before they headed to the hot spring.

The Inuyasha clone starred up at him curiously, "What mission?"

The monk then brought out a rectangular devise with a round glass lens on the front and a button a knob on the top. "You set this by you eye and push this button and turn the knob."

Sano took the devise and lightly chewed on it to find out what it was, "What it do?"

Miroku: "That's not important. What's important is to get a lot of shots under the water. But most of all make sure none of the girls see it. Can you handle it?"

Sano: "Ok….Sano guess…"

* * *

"Come on Hegiowu." Kagome pleaded to the more canine pup hiding behind on of the border rocks.

"No I'm not going in." he cried peeking over one of the larger rocks.

Soun Yee: "Hegiowu."

Hegiowu: "I'm sorry mother but I don't like water!"

"It's nice and warm," Akida exclaimed splashing some of the water at him on the shore.

The mature twin trembled and ducked behind the rock again.

Sango sighed heavily, "Well, I guess there's only one way to get him in now." With that she and Adika winked at each other.

The red headed wolfdog then jumped into the middle of the hot spring and started splashing madly, "Help! Help! I'm drowning!"

Hearing his sister's cries Hegiowu immediately jumped over the rock and plunged into the lake, "Hold on I'm coming!"

"Get him!"

Kagome, Sango, and Soun Yee swarmed around Hegiowu, arming themselves with soap, scrub brushes, and sponges.

Hegiowu: "No no no!"

Soun: "This is for your own good."

Kagome: "Don't forget behind the ears."

Sango: "Kids help!"

Hegiowu fought until the warm waters had soothed the fight out of him. He laid limp and content in Soun Yee's arms as the others released him and she rubbed his soaking fur with shampoo.

"They are adorable." Sango said now with Kirara being lathered her arms.

"Indeed they are." Soun answered cleaning out her son's ears with a hand cloth.

Kagome then felt an urgency serge through her, "Um, Soun Yee…now that you're feeling better are you going to go off again?"

The young mother lowered her head and slowly massaged the back of Hegiowu's neck, "I don't know now. It been a long time since we were exiled from our home, and we've never found a single place were we can be accepted…until now." She then looked to the hopeful faces of the teenagers and demon children. "If you'd allow us that is."

Kagome: "Of course you can stay Soun Yee."

Flash!

"Ah!" Sano cried as he dived up from the water with one hand over his eyes and the other holding the rectangular devise.

"Sano are you alright?" Soun asked worriedly wrapping one arm around him while still holding the other.

"What's this?" Kagome whispered noticing the object the miniature half demon was holding. She reached over and took it from his grasp.

Sango: "What is it?"  
Kagome: "A camera? An underwater camera! Sano, did Miroku give you this?"

The little hanyou nodded and blinked his eyes several times to adjust to the light again, "Sano hurt."

Kagome: "Uh huh, and it looks like were looking through the wrong way too."

Soun: "What is that?"

Sango: "Just something from Kagome's era. Miroku was trying something lecherous wasn't he?"

A sinister grin crept across the meko's face, _"I think's it's time that Miroku get's a taste of his own medicine."_

Unknown to anyone was that someone else was wotching them from the high tops of the surrounding trees.

Once everyone had had their turn bathing they headed back to the village. But someone was already there waiting for them. The inu gang noticed thata shadowy figure at the tops steps of the shine.

Inuyasha growled under his breath.

Kagome: "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "That scent. it's exactly like Naraku's."

Taking the alarms Dango and Miroku quickly armed themselves. Kagome franticly pushed Inuyasha into the brush for there was no moon in the sky and his human blood had taken hold of his full form for the night.

Miroku stood ready with his hand ready to remove the preayer beads, "Who are you? Show yourself this instant!"

The truspasser jumped from is place to the top of the gateway above them. her lonng red hair hung passed her shoulders. her deep black and red ninja uniformkept her mostly hidden within the shadows. Kept in many straps and compartment were numerous arrows of all sizes and arrow head types; and strapped to her back were three different hunting and war bows. "My name is Reventia. Master Arcer."

Sango tightened her grip on the handle of her boomerang, "It's another incarnation."

Soun Yee knelt down and shieldedher three children, "What do you want!"

The incarnation gave them a scouled look and jumped down in front of them, "I want those pups." With that she grabbed Soun by the coller and tossed her to the side. the children ran in different directions to get away from the fiend.

Weakened by the poisonSoun Yee could only watch as Reventia grabbed one of the twins by the tail and a hord of demons were heading their way. She screamed, "Sano!"

"Mama!"

Read and Review!


End file.
